


Blank Stare

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "Crabbe, you've been staring at the same page in that Quidditch magazine forever," Draco said. "Even with your deplorable reading skills, you must have finished that page by now."





	

~ Reviled Hearts ~

"Crabbe, you've been staring at the same page in that Quidditch magazine forever," Draco Malfoy observed irritably. "Even with your deplorable reading skills, you _must_ have finished that page by now."

Vincent only grunted in reply. There was no real point in trying to explain things to Malfoy, especially when he would make fun of your real explanation more than whatever false one he'd thought up for himself.

"And besides," Draco continued to gripe, "it's not like _studying_ is going to help your playing any. Not any more good that in does on your schoolwork, I should think..."

Again, Vincent only replied with a grunt. If Malfoy was going to treat him like a trained monkey, then he figured it would do no harm to respond like one.

And there was no way that he would admit that the reason he'd just spent over an hour staring at the same page of a magazine was because there was an article about the Holyhead Harpies in it and he had a massive crush on Gwenog Jones and was watching her picture.

~ end ~


End file.
